Deseos de Año Nuevo
by Sakhory
Summary: One-shoot. Nórdicos. Los países del norte de Europa hacen sus listas de deseos para el nuevo año, y cierran la noche muy a su modo. Insinuaciones Suecia/Finlandia y Dinamarca/Noruega.


_**Notas:**__ Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esto~. Esto contiene __**Yahoi**__._

* * *

**Yo, **_**Islandia**_**, deseo que para el año entrante:**

1-Noruega deje de pedirme que lo llame "hermano mayor".

2-Que dejen de tratarme como un niño.

3-Dejar de estar tan solo emocionalmente.

4-Qué los demás países no se burlen del nombre de mis volcanes. Eyjafjallajökull, Snæfellsjökull, Tungnafellsjökull, etc. _Vamos, ¡que no son tan difíciles! ¡Si hasta terminan todos en "kull"!_

5-Convencer a los demás de que no soy ningún niño, y que, por ende, puedo beber alcohol _de forma responsable._

6-Que mi puffin me tenga un poco más de respeto. _Un poco._

7-Que Sealand deje de pensar que es mi maestro. _¡Soy mayor que él, joder!_

8-Que me reconozcan más como nación. _¡La ONU dijo que soy el tercer país más desarrollado del mundo!_

9-Nuevamente, sólo para asegurarlo, que Noruega no me pida que lo llame hermano mayor. No hacerlo ni aunque tenga un aura oscura de psicópata rodeándolo.

10-En serio, quiero estar seguro. _¡Que no insista!_

11-Crecer unos centímetros. _Quiero ser más alto~_

12-Hacer otros amigos.

_**Finlandia**_**, o sea yo, deseo que para el año nuevo: **

1-Su-san deje de llamarme "esposa".

2-Que Su-san deje de darme tanto miedo. Lo he ido superando de a poco, _¡pero aún me da cosita estar cerca de él!_

3-Por favor, una nueva teoría creíble para Sealand acerca del tema "¿de dónde vienen los bebés?". _Creo que ya desconfía del tema de la cigüeña._

4-Bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya sea de vida o muerte, Sealand debe hablar de eso con Dinamarca. Y mucho menos con Francia.

5-Quiero a alguien que me diga hermano mayor~

6-Que Estonia me visite más seguido. Creo que él también le teme a Su-san.

7-No cruzarme a Rusia en todo el año.

8-La mejor navidad de todas.

9-Hablando de navidad, que la casa no termine en pésimas condiciones. No quiero recordar lo que pasó hace unos días, y todo por una estúpida pelea entre Suecia y Dinamarca. _Su-san todavía tiene moretones_.

10-Intentar cambiar la dieta de Hanatamago. Sospecho que no le gusta mi comida.

11-Más tiempo a solas conmigo mismo.

12-Más tiempo a solas con Su-san.

_**Noruega**_** desea que para el próximo año:**

1-El idiota de Dinamarca no lo moleste tanto. _Con eso está diciendo que quiere que lo haga bastante seguido~_

2-Darle a su troll un cambio de imagen. _Se lo merece, ya debe estar alto de golpear al idiota (Dinamarca)._

3-Que Islandia lo llame hermano mayor.

4-Y con mucha frecuencia.

5-Que se le vengan a la mente ideas más creativas para trollear al idiota.

6-Conseguir un libro interesante.

7-Que Islandia lo llame hermano mayor. _Sin que nadie se lo pida_.

8-Paz Mundial.

9-Irónicamente, también desea una vida vikinga.

10-Darle su merecido a sus primo Alemania por la ocupación de su país durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. _El abuelo Germania no se debió haber sentido para nada orgulloso. _

11-Que Dinamarca no insista en agarrar su rulo flotante. _No si quiere terminar con un libro de 800 páginas en el centro del…_

12-Un dragón mascota.

**El Rey del Norte (que no necesita presentarse, pero aún así lo hará: ¡YO SOY DINAMARCA!), desea que para el año nuevo: **

1-Noruega lo ame.

2-Aumentar el porcentaje de alcohol en la cerveza.

3-Que Islandia le diga hermano mayor a él también.

4-Venganza contra Suecia.

5-Ser un buen tío para Sealand.

6-Darle más amor a Noru.

7-Que Noru le dé más amor.

8-Superar el puntaje de los del Eje en el juego _Hetalia Fantasia_.

9-Superar su propio récord de ventas.

10-Salir de fiesta más seguido.

11-Pasar más tiempo en familia. _Sí, desgraciadamente, Suecia cuenta como familia_.

12-Un dragón mascota. _¿Noruega también quiere uno? Oh dios, ¡somos tan compatibles!_

**Suecia, es decir, yo, deseo:**

1-Que mi familia viva en paz.

2-Que dejen de decir que mi acento es complicado.

3-Que Finlandia no se moleste cuando le digo esposa. _Porque_ _lo es_.

4-Que Dinamarca no moleste tanto.

5-Que Islandia le diga a Noruega hermano mayor. _Me comienzan a traumar los métodos de persuasión empleados por Noruega._

6-Que Finlandia no se entere que le expliqué a Sealand de donde vienen los bebés. Le dije que no eran las cigüeñas, sino los Puffin. _Islandia me matará._

7-Ser más expresivo. _Pero mejor voy de a poco_.

8-Quiero estar más tiempo a solas con Finlandia. _Mucho más._

9-Festejar nuestro matrimonio. Finlandia ya es mi esposa, pero no todavía no hemos hecho la fiesta de la boda.

10-Lo anterior incluye Luna de Miel.

11-Que se vuelvan a escuchar por ahí la música de antes. _ABBA_.

12-Felicidad para todos. _Dinamarca también cuenta._

* * *

Las cinco cartas son prendidas fuego, mientras los nórdicos observan como el papel se quema durante las doce campanadas. Habían acordado realizar ese ritual, en casa de Suecia y Finlandia, y los cinco se preguntaban si alguno de sus deseos se haría realidad, o qué habrían deseado los demás.

Sealand dormía en el sillón, abrazando a Hanatamago. El niño había caído rendido, aunque lo más seguro era que después de escuchar los fuertes ruidos de fuegos artificiales se despertara por los ladridos del perro.

Las últimas campanadas resonaban por la casa. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-¡Feliz año nuevo!-gritó Dinamarca. Los demás iban a decir lo mismo, pero el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales no los dejó hablar.

Hanatamago despertó sobresaltado y se escondió bajo el sofá. Sealand se levantó emocionado, mientras arrastraba a sus padres al balcón.

Dinamarca sonrió y tomó la mano de Noruega. El más bajo se sonrojó pero se dejó guiar también al balcón. Islandia tomó una de las cervezas de Dinamarca y salió afuera. Creyó que su hermano mayor le diría algo, pero estaba en una punta del balcón siendo abrazado por un danés muy _emocionado_.

Suecia rodeó con sus brazos a su hijo y su esposa. El primero miraba el cielo completamente emocionado, y el último sólo se sonrojó bastante. Una mirada del sueco le indicó al islandés que podía unirse al cuadro familiar. Islandia se acercó. Atrás, Dinamarca venía completamente emocionado, cargando a Noruega a caballito. El autoproclamado rey del norte le quitó la cerveza al más pequeño y se la llevó a los labios, mientras el noruego le tiraba el cabello, indicando que él también quería de esa bebida. Incluso Hanatamago asomó su cabecita peluda por la ventana.

Ese fue el momento en cuál los cinco nórdicos se dieron cuenta de que el deseo más importante no estaba puesto en la lista, porque simplemente ya no era un deseo, sino la realidad.

_**Una familia así.**_

* * *

Creo que me adelanté con las fechas c: Pero quería subir un último fic antes del fin del mundo~ En fin. Espero que les haya gustado, Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado :D!


End file.
